


Sins

by Stark_on_the_Iron_Throne (Keepcalmanddontgetangry)



Category: Christian Bible (New Testament), Supernatural
Genre: Blasphemy, Blow Jobs, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:50:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keepcalmanddontgetangry/pseuds/Stark_on_the_Iron_Throne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm definitely going to Hell.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sins

**Author's Note:**

> I'm definitely going to Hell.

It was a sin. Then again, their Father always had named the Universe’s greatest delights as sinful.  _Their_  Father… in a way. Lucifer would admit to not completely understanding the concept of the trinity. No, he understood the mechanics behind it, but he failed to see the reasoning. He supposed, either way, it did not matter.

Lifting up the Son of God’s robe to lick around, and inside, his arse hole would always be a sin. If Lucifer were honest, he got off to the danger surrounding the actions. Being the only one to make Christ’s knees shake while he looked up to Heaven and prayed to God. That kind of power was only reserved to him.

It made Lucifer question whether God was truly there, and if he were, was he really watching over them? What kind of Father allowed his son to wander the Earth alone? Throw him into humanity’s claws and tell him that he must serve them as one of them? Order him to perform miracles; defy the laws of the world, that had been put into place for their own reasons, and force him to suffer in greater ways than others suffered? It was the answer to these questions that proved to the fallen angel that they did indeed have they shared same God.

It was on one of these journeys of self-discovery, and conflict, that Lucifer found him: Jesus of Nazareth. Walking the desert, with his stomach empty, mouth parched and begging for water. The lash of an unforgiving sun burning into his bare back. Lucifer had gone to him—sat where he sat—and spoke with kind words.

"What is the Son of the Almighty doing out here alone with holes in his sandals? You would think that one so great would at least be given the small luxury of wearing shoes that did not allow rocks and stones and hot sand to dig into his feet?"

The questions were left unanswered. Therefore the one who had already been dubbed the devil tried again.

"You are hungry," he stated, "and I bet you are dying to have a drop to drink."

Lucifer turned his head. Behind him appeared an oasis full of fresh, cold, water. Around it’s bank fruit trees and bushes grew. The archangel had used his power to fabricate the site. No brother of his would go without, not while he was still roaming freely across the Earth’s surface as well, especially not when they had been sent on some pointless mission by their shared Father.

Jesus did not falter. He did not even bat an eye at the scene that appeared right before him. No doubt he knew of Lucifer’s ways of persuasion and had been warned against them. But was offering to help to another persuasion?

"Come, look, these would do quite nicely," Lucifer said, plucking an orange from a tree. "Kill two birds with one stone."

He offered the fruit to the man but the man did not take it.

"It is only an orange," the angel insisted, and this time it was.

Jesus must have thought that Lucifer took him for a fool. The fallen one made a noise of irritation. Then, throwing his arms in the air—throwing away the fruit in the action—he let out a cry. Though, to the man’s surprise, it was not one of anger, rather one of desperation.

"Why do you not reply to me?" Lucifer said once he had finally calmed down to a human-audible level. "Why must you ignore me too? Wandering around the desert by yourself, are you not lonely as well?"

For it was the experience of loneliness which most affected the angel. No one dared speak to him; no one that he cared about. And now came his opportunity for company, after so many years of pure solitude, and he was once again brushed to one side.

"I am not alone."

Lucifer’s eyes spat over him. “No? Is that so?” he taunted. “Is God here with you now, then? Is the Holy Spirit taking every step with you?”

The man did not reply for a long time. Lucifer knew it to be the real answer. What was actually spoken did not seem real.

"No, I am here with you."

And it was so.

That night was the first of their encounters. Lucifer would allow the Son of the Almighty to turn him onto his front, pretend that he was a woman, and pound into him from behind. Of course out there no one had to know. Not even God seemed to care that Jesus had given in to a temptation… or else he understood that his son was  _only human_.

It was only out there where penetration was an option. Apparently it helped men keep warm; Lucifer did not know anything about that. Outside the desert, confined to buildings and slabs of rock, the devil was not permitted to submit himself to such pleasures. Rather he had to give them unto his Heavenly brother with a wet mouth and talented fingers that knew where to go.

Oh he knew how man was built, and he knew the quickest way to bring them down. However, with this bed partner Lucifer always took his time. The longer he had with the other the more he felt like he could once again touch Heaven. And as Jesus climaxed the fallen angel swore that he almost could. But then came the fall. The post-sex numb.

There was always a fall.


End file.
